User blog:XutaWoo/Taiyou, The Blazing Star/Background
Champion * Background Lore There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness -- all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou] and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Taiyou is not one of these shadow warriors, for one good reason: even the darkest shadows cannot hide his passion and loud nature. He was born into the clan and originally sought to take the position of the Heart of the Tempest, and thus he trained himself to push his speed to the limits. Unfortunately, his desire for attention and overly dramatic ways made him unsuitable for an assassin, and thus the position was filled in with the foreign yordle . Frustrated at this, he left to prove himself the best way he knew how: running. He ran with such speed and passion that he set himself ablaze. This did not stop him, however, and through pure willpower he conquered his limits learned how to move with light itself. When he returned to the Kinkou, he displayed his newly found agility to the members of the order. He did not, however, challenge for his position; rather, he created a title for himself and asked to join triumvirate in the League of Legends, where he felt his skills outside the shadows would be appreciated more. Thus, he was granted the newly created position of the Blazing Star within the Kinkou, his purpose to display his people's unbending will to all of Valoran. }} Quotes ;Upon selection * "This'll be over quick." ;Attacking *''"Slash 'em, got it."'' *''"Consider it done."'' *''"No hesitation!"'' *''"They're not getting away that easily!"'' *''"Won't even have time to write their will."'' *''"They'll be gone in a second."'' ;Movement *''"At the speed of light."'' *''"Got it."'' *''"Movin'!"'' *''"At a blazing pace."'' *''"In the blink of an eye!"'' *''"No worries, I'm already there."'' *''"My gait, swift, my blade, sharp."'' ;Taunt *''"You win some, you lose some...too bad you were too slow the claim the first."'' *''"Sorry to say, you're too slow."'' ;Joke *''"No worries, ladies! I'm not this quick in bed."'' *''"You know what? I feel ready for some nuclear fusion, if you catch my drift. Eyebrow wiggle."'' ;Upon using or *''"I'm out of here!"'' *''"Don't blink, you'll miss me!"'' ;Upon using Blinding Vanish *''"Poof!"'' *''"Bamf!"'' *''"Shazam!"'' ;Special (Using Blinding Vanish on or ) *''"Ah, the irony!"'' *''"This look familiar to you? Of course it doesn't."'' ;Special (Hit by ) *''"Argh, the irony!"'' *''"Yeah, yeah, lights out, whatever."'' ;Special (Hit by after using Blinding Vanish on ) *''"I can't see it, but I know there's a mocking grin there somewhere."'' *''"Now that's just being a poor sport."'' ;Upon using Lightspeed Dash *''"Whoosh!"'' *''"Full speed ahead!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' ;Upon using Combustion *''"Burninate!"'' *''"Toast 'em!"'' *''"Light 'em up!"'' ;Upon using White Dwarf *''"FEEL THE BURN! WHITE DWAAARF!"'' *''"BEHOLD, THE POWER OF THE COSMOS!"'' *''"WHITE DWAAAAAARF!"''